


Relax (I'll Need Some Information)

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Saw likes to watch.
Relationships: Bor Gullet/Bodhi Rook, Saw Gerrera/Bor Gullet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous, Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Relax (I'll Need Some Information)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



There are things he's done in the name of freedom that Saw does not like to contemplate. The Alliance may think him an extremist, a bloodthirsty avenger without compunctions, but even he shrinks from some of his actions. If he does not make such a sanctimonious show of it as Organa or Mothma, what is it to them?

And there are occasions when the republic feels a distant memory, something of a legend or his ancestors' generations rather than the galaxy where he was born and raised and learned the blaster. The mundanities of the Empire have worn his brain smooth, until it seems as if it has always ruled and always will.

Those are the moments when he gladly relinquishes his memories, when he lets the Bor Gullet subdue him and does not labor for freedom. He does not need to tell Bor Gullet which parts of his mind to rub out; it knows, blurring away the scars as gently as its appendages stroke his oxygen tank and false leg.

If it takes more, numbs the parts of him that remember mercy and compromise and simple pleasures pursued for their own sake, what does it matter? He emerges renewed, sharpened, ready to plunge himself back into the fight that will consume him.

* * *

Most of his captives break after the first few minutes, and Saw has to pause the interrogation, get the panicked Imperial to spill everything they know, put them out of their misery, and then delegate allies to investigate whether any of it was true. He is too busy in the following days to attend to personal desires--following up good leads, recognizing false ones, making sure no one will trace the unfortunate Imperial to Jedha. Only when work returns to a semblance of a normal pace does he return to Bor Gullet, trying to make up for having disrupted its playtime. Sometimes it will show him fragments of other minds, then, memories it has plundered over the years. They flicker past him too quickly to be sensible, and out of any sort of order. It knows he is annoyed by this, and charmed at the same time; this is its way of teasing, of chastising him for leading it on, but forgiving him too.

The pilot, though--he fights. He shivers against the wet tentacles, unused to such humidity amid the sands of Jedha. He does not shed warm tears like Saw, but screams until his voice is exhausted, and cannot even take pleasure in having the air choked from him stroke by stroke. Saw can only imagine what kind of memories he is being despoiled of. If Rook's story is true, he has both the common horrors of the Empire and the imposing influence of Galen Erso, a childhood in the shadows of the Kyber temple and the silent, unobserved moment when he made the decision to defect, all woven together in the mosaic of his past. If it's _not_ , he has even more plots and choices and hidden allegiances ready to be laid bare.

From the outside Saw can see his beloved as never before, see how wholly it encompasses their captive, penetrates every part of his past and present at once. Almost, he wants to chide the man for his ungratefulness--does he not know how rare it is, to endure this long against a force so immense? But in a moment the urge subsides. Jealousy is one battle he does not need to fight.


End file.
